1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that ejects ink to a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Known is an ink-jet recording apparatus including a head that has many nozzles for ejecting ink and a wiper that wipes off ink adhering to an ink ejection face of the head which means a face of the head in which nozzle openings are formed (see FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-74774). A wiper made of an elastic material is, while kept in contact with the ink ejection face of the head, moved relative to the head, that is, a wiping is performed, to thereby remove extra ink adhering to the nozzle openings and therearound, so that ink meniscuses which appear around the nozzle openings can be regulated into a proper condition.
In the apparatus disclosed in this document, an inclined plate is mounted on a carriage that carries the head, and the wiper is, after its front end passes the ink ejection face of the head, temporarily stopped while being in pressure-contact with the inclined plate. Then, the wiper is slightly moved in a direction perpendicular to a direction of its movement in a wiping operation, and performs a wiping operation again. Without the inclined plate, ink scatters around at the time when the front end of the wiper, which is bent during the wiping operation, passes an end of the ink ejection face of the head, because the front end restores its original state due to resilience. In the apparatus disclosed in this document, such an accident can be prevented because the inclined plate is provided.